


A beautiful place where we used to go

by Chyala



Category: Traitor (a gachaclub series)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Peaceful forest, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chyala/pseuds/Chyala
Summary: It was a warm afternoon in this peaceful place, lost in the middle of a mystical forest. The sunlight was piercing through the huge trees as a rainbow would pierce through some clouds. A breeze was making the plants shiver, but not enough to make the falling leaves fly.Luna looked at the woman standing in the grass, a few feets away from her.
Relationships: Luna/Nanako





	A beautiful place where we used to go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loony/gifts).



> I made this for my best friend's birthday (Happy birthday Loony !!!)  
> It's based on the gachaclub series she made called "Traitor". I tried to do it as cute as possible <3  
> Enjoy !

It was a warm afternoon in this peaceful place, lost in the middle of a mystical forest. The sunlight was piercing through the huge trees as a rainbow would pierce through some clouds. A breeze was making the plants shiver, but not enough to make the falling leaves fly.  
Luna looked at the woman standing in the grass, a few feets away from her. Her long light brown hair was tied up in a braid, which was itself falling flat on the girl’s shoulder. Her blue dress was outlining perfectly her silhouette and her face seemed so peaceful that even the birds kept quiet to let her sleep. Her chest was going up and down very slowly, in rhythm with the whisper of the wind. Her lips were stretching in a slight smile and her cute and narrow eyebrows were resting on the almost godly figure. Luna would’ve stood there for hours watching the young woman.  


Suddenly her eyelids fluttered and she slowly opened her eyes. A warm smile appeared on her face as she looked at the quiet girl standing next to her. “Luna !” she exclaimed. “How long have I been sleeping ?  
_ Nanako, you’re awake ! Well, you’ve been sleeping a few hours at most. Don’t worry, nothing much happened.  
_ Did you get any rest ?  
\- I don’t need rest, especially when you are sleeping. We never know when enemies can attack…  
\- Relax a little bit !” Nanako laughed and wrapped her arms around the purple haired woman. Ever since she fled the kingdom and met Luna, her life had been dangerous and movemented, but she never regretted her decision. The woman answered the hug and Nanako took advantage of it to snuggle up her head in the girl’s hair. She whispered softly : “When all of this is over, I want to live in a cozy house, lost in the woods like this place. We would have at least two kids and a dog ! We could cultivate our own garden and organise big parties with all of our friends. We would tell everyone about our adventures together…”.  


Luna closed her eyes and let herself imagine the life her girlfriend was describing. She couldn’t deny that a life like that, a life with Nanako, sounded amazing. She breathed in her hair, enjoying the strong fragrance of dahlia, a flower she would always have hanging next to her ear. “You’ll have to live long enough first-” she said jokingly. “I can’t imagine living all of this while you have your head separated from your body !”. Both laughed then Nanako let herself fall on her back. “I love you, now and forever and ever…” she whispered, holding tightly the purple haired woman against her. “I know… Me too.”.  


Luna suddenly opened her, only to stare into the darkness surrounding her. Next to her she could hear the dimmed breath of a child. Of her child, she realised. The smell of the dahlia was already fading away as she stood up to look around, her eyes slowly getting us to the obscurity. On the other side of the bed, Lana was holding tightly a pillow, muttering some incomprehensible things. As the young woman was trying to gather her thoughts, it hit her. Nanaka died five years ago. All that had happened before was just a dream. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek as she gave a last thought to this beautiful place where they used to go.


End file.
